Pari et gage
by Catirella
Summary: Une Soirée... Des invités... Et une serveuse... C’est ce petit OS qui m’a inspiré pour MISSION Cuisante ! ... Uniquement pour la tenu d’un des deux personnages... [Série Petit OS : Numéro 15]... YAOI...


Titre : Pari et gage…

**Auteur :** Catirella

Béta : Hlo

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

Couples : Faut deviner, mais c'est pas bien compliqué non plus !

Genre : **AU ou UA au choix...** **_Série de petits OS… Et les situations aux hasards de la vie… _**(Number 15)

_Hlo, béta de Catirella :_

_Trowaaaaaaa… Je t'aime !  
Heeeeeroooo… Toi aussi !  
Et les autres ? Hé bien, c'est le cas aussi Faites tous partie de mon harem personnel, s'il vous plait !  
Hlo, la nouvelle Réléna des GBoys…_

Devenir auteur lui a grillé les neurones ! … Je sais Hlo, c'est pas gentil. Mais te prendre pour Réléna aussi quel idée ! … Pauvre de nous… Cat

**Note de l'auteur toujour moi :**  
**_Ecrit le 31 juillet 2006. _**

(Petit rajout du 07/08/06)  
Désoler **Heiji**, cet OS était écrit avant que tu ne mets en ligne, ton pari avec **Ephemeris** (voir date). Mais, je ne pense pas qu'a part le titre (un peu similaire) , il y ai une ressemblance. Biz, Cat

Attention changement de donne.  
Je sais vous vous dites de quoi elle parle !  
Je vous rassure vous allez comprendre dés le début, pour le changement de donne..  
J'ai cet OS dans la tête depuis plus d'une semaine _(lundi 24 juillet vers 17h05 dans ma voiture en rentrent du travail que j'avais à ce moment là)_ et pas eu le temps de l'écrire avant…

**_( Hlo, j'aime les chose claire et net tu me connais maintenant. Donc, j'ai préférer mettre la date préciser de l'ébauche de cet OS dans mon petit cerveau… Cat)_**

J'espère qu'il vous plaira…Bonne lecture à vous, Catirella

♣ … ♣

Est-il vraiment utile de le préciser maintenant ?  
**OS court**

♣ … ♣

♣ Pour les inconditionnels du **_MARDI_** ! ♣

_**Bonne lecture et Gros Bisous… Catirella**_

♣ … ♣

Toujours les changements de temps, attention…  
**_Gomen_** d'avance pour les inconditionnels du français et de la grammaire. Biz, Catirella

♣ … ♣

◊ **Merci à Hlo pour cette correction . **◊

♣ … ♣

**Attention ! Ici tous le(s) remerciement(s) impossible(s) par mail sur divers OS :**

**_Mission Cuisante!_**

**_Désoler, je me suis tromper de personne... jess, gomen..._**

**jess : **… Oui, j'aime les fesses de Duo… Pas envie de me faire soigner pour cela, je garde ma maladie Fessière-Dudulienne… Je sais, je sais ces fesses sont mises à rude épreuve, mais bon! Il en redemande, la preuve avec le coup de cravache sur les fesses d'Heero… Merci pour cette review… Gros Bisous, Catirella

PS : T'as pas un mail ?

♣ … ♣

**Je vous informe au cas où certaines ne le sauraient pas, que nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre uniquement aux reviews via les fictions…

* * *

**

**Pari et gage…**

**

* * *

**

Je déteste ce type de réception. Tout le monde étale plus ou moins sa richesse. Les femmes exhibent les bijoux. Pour les hommes, c'est à croire que certains, plus ils sont riches, plus ils ont du ventre.

Par bonheur, je ne fais pas partie de cette catégorie avec mes amis, qui m'ont traîné de force à leur réception de malheur. J'ai pourtant fait comme si je n'existais pas. Ma spécialité. L'ignorance. Mais rien à faire quand Quatre Raberba Winner veut quelque chose, Trowa Barton fait tout pour le contenter. De plus, Trowa étant mon meilleur ami, il m'a eu à l'usure. C'est que nous sommes très proches niveau personnalité, c'est ce qui nous a rapproché au collège privé où nous étions en Suisse.

Donc, c'est pour cette raison que je suis là. Assis dans un canapé en cuir blanc. A regarder les quelques 90 invités dans le loft immense que ces deux traîtres habitent. Je bois ma coupe de champagne en espérant un miracle pour que le temps face un bond de 3 heures en avant, ou encore mieux… Que j'arrive à m'éclipser sans me faire repérer pas qui que ce soit. Mission difficile car les traîtres avaient renforcé la sécurité à l'entrée et ils avaient dû avoir des consignes pour ne pas me laisser partir en catimini.

Je m'emmerde. Excusez-moi du peu. Je n'ai même pas mon PC qui lui au moins me divertit et ne me soûle pas en blabla inutile.

Mon regard ne fixe rien.

**Trop dangereux.**

Vous êtes seul, célibataire et riche de surcroît, donc une proie facile.

Sauf que la proie facile est **gay** et que malgré la beauté de toutes ces femmes qui tentent une approche dés que mon regard s'égare en leur direction. J'esquive le leur et mon regard qui **tue**, les dissuade d'aller plus loin.

Des hommes pas mal, il y en a, mais ils veulent tous la même chose et mon compte en banque n'est pas une pochette surprise. Certes, je n'ai jamais été dans le besoin, mais ma société d'info m'appartient et je ne dois rien à personne, sauf à mes parents qui m'ont permis de faire de hautes études dans les meilleurs établissements.

Encore une qui rêve !

_Détournement et … ? …_ **_Punaise ! C'est quoi ça ?_**

Une serveuse qui sort tout droit d'un phantasme **hétéro**.

_Ce n'est pas possible, elle était où cette fille depuis une heure. **Magnifique**._

_Non mais, ça va pas Yuy ! Tu es **homo**… _

_Quand même, elle a des cheveux, hummmm… Je n'ai jamais vu une longueur pareille._

_Hein ? Oh non, elle vient vers moi…. _

Mon cœur rate un battement et je me noie dans son regard. Elle ne parle pas et me tend un verre plein.

Son sourire est sublime, tout comme son visage. Sa beauté dépasse toutes les femmes ici réunies ce soir. Je n'avais jamais vu non plus cette couleur d'iris. Elle doit porter des lentilles.

Je prends enfin le verre qu'elle tend depuis une bonne minute et je lui donne par la même occasion celui qui est vide.

Dans un mouvement félin, elle repart comme elle est arrivée à moi, dans léger bruit de jupe qui tournoie autour d'elle.

Je suis devenu fou. Je viens de tomber amoureux d'une femme. Je me rends compte de la gravité de la situation.

Je ne suis pas en manque pourtant. **Alors quoi !**

Jamais aucune femme ne m'avait fait cela. Je suis maudit… Pendant l'heure qui suit, je la suis du regard. Tout en elle est beauté et grâce. Je n'avais pas fait attention au premier regard mais elle est grande et fine.

Elle donne un impression de fragilité.

Un homme lui passe la main sous la jupe. Je bondis de mon canapé, mais reste figé devant la scène qui se déroule devant mes yeux.

Après avoir posé son plateau, elle lui lance une droite de toute beauté. L'homme veut la gifler et Trowa intervient. Quatre, lui de son côté, attrape la serveuse par le bras et l'entraîne vers les cuisines où je me precipite.

J'arrive sur leurs talons.

« Pourquoi l'as-tu frappé ? »

La fille, les bras croisés, boude, mais boude adorablement. Puis elle fixe Quatre et son regard lance des poignards.

« Ce type m'a mis la main aux fesses. C'est pas dans mon **Pari** ça, désolé.

_Houla ! Cette fille a une voix plutôt grave… Pari ? De quoi parle-t-elle._

« Duo. Je suis désolé. C'est bon, tu as tenu plus d'une heure. »

« Vous et vos paris à la noix. Je me fais toujours avoir et en plus, c'est toujours moi qui ai droit aux gages en règle général, **ce n'est pas juste.** »

_Pari. Gage ! Je n'y comprends rien… Sauf qu'elle s'appelle « Duo ». Bizarre pour une fille._

Trowa arrive dans l'entre fait.

« Teins, Heero, t'a laissé ton canapé ! Tu n'as pas peur qu'on te le pique ? »

Seule réponse possible de ma part.

« Baka. »

« Je suis d'accord avec lui. »

« **DUO.** »

« Quoi, c'est lui qui m'a habillé comme cela. J'ai l'air d'une fille. J'ai déjà l'air d'une fille au naturel, mais là, c'est clair si je sors dans la rue, je me fait violer sur place. J'ai gagné ou perdu ? »

« Quatre ? »

« Il a gagné. Il a tenu une heure, sans parler, habillé en fille, et avec le sourire… C'est bon Duo, tu as gagné pour une fois. »

_Attendez là ! C'est **UN MEC**. Je ne suis pas hétéro… Merci mon dieu auquel je ne crois pas… _

« **YES**… J'ai donc le droit de vous donner un gage. Au fait, vous êtes qui vous ? »

_Merde ! Je suis comme un con. Non Trowa, non, et re-merde…_

« Duo, je te présent mon meilleur ami. Heero Yuy. »

« AH, c'est lui. Depuis le temps que j'entends parler de vous par Quatre, j'ai cru que vous n'existiez pas. »

« Vous savez qui je suis ? »

« Oui. Le PDG de Yuy Prosse et investigation Intel… Difficile de vous louper, vous faites partie du gotha que bon nombre de femmes aimerait mettre dans son lit. »

« Et à part vous travestir pour gagner un pari fait par ces deux bakas, vous êtes qui au juste. Je n'ai pas souvenir d'avoir entendu parler de vous de mon côté. »

« Heero, ta phrase est super longue ! »

« Trowa. »

« Oui ? »

« Occupe la bouche de ton amant. »

« **Hé !** »

« Tu ne veux pas mon cœur ? »

Quatre rougit.

« Mais non, je n'ai jamais dit que je ne voulais pas. »

« Deux lapins. Heureusement qu'il ne peuvent pas se reproduire sinon nous serions envahis. »

« **Duo !** »

« Oui ? »

« Il faudrait trouver quelqu'un pour occuper la tienne de bouche. »

Duo rougit violemment et Heero le trouve encore plus beau.

« C'est méchant, Trotro. »

« Ne m'appelle pas Trotro, la crevette. »

« **Je ne suis pas une crevette.** »

« Tu es léger comme un plume Duo. »

« **Je vous proute.** »

« Pardon, mais cela ne me dit pas qui vous êtes. »

« Désolé… Je suis Duo Maxwell. »

Cette fois c'est bon, je suis bon pour l'axile. Je viens de faire le rapprochement entre Duo et Maxwell.

Maxwell. L'un des plus grands écrivains depuis ses 15 ans. Ce mecs a un QI qui dépasse le mien. Plus jeune de 1 an. Ce n'est pas possible. Je viens de tomber amoureux d'un type que je lis depuis mes 17 ans. Soit depuis 10 ans. Ce n'est déjà pas une femme, ouf, mon honneur est sauf.

« Heero ! Tu veux bien aider Duo à se changer ? »

« **HEIN !** »

« Cela fait trop longtemps que nous nous sommes absentés de la réception. Merci Heero. »

« Mais… mais… mais… »

« **ET MON GAGE…** »

« **PLUS TARD.** »

« Les traîtres… Ça va ? »

« Hn. »

« Ah. Et ça veut dire quoi « Hn » ? »

« Vous parlez toujours autant ? »

« Oui. Et là, j'ai une heure de silence à récupérer. Vous m'aidez ou pas ? »

« Hn. »

« Traduction, please ! »

« Oui. »

« A la bonne heure. La chambre d'ami améthyste. »

« Vos yeux, ce sont des lentilles ? »

« Non. C'est ma couleur naturelle. »

Une fois dans la chambre, il referme la porte sur nous.

_Je ne vais pas pouvoir ne pas lui sauter dessus. _

« Vous pouvez descendre la fermeture éclair de la robe, s'il vous plaît ? »

« Hn. »

Je descends cette foutu fermeture qui me dévoile son dos où j'ai envie de me coller. Sa chute de rein est belle. Et ses cheveux qu'il vient de remettre en arrière, sentent la pêche.

« Duo ! »

« Oui ? »

« Vous êtes hétéro ? »

« Hé ben… Vous parlez peu, mais au moins c'est direct… Non, je suis homo. »

« En couple ? »

« Seul. »

« J'ai envie de toi. »

Je n'ai pas pu résister, il vient de faire glisser la robe à ses pieds et la vue est surnaturelle.

Il se retourne vers moi. Il est encore plus beau. Il me sourit. Et passe ses mains à l'arrière de ma nuque.

« J'ai cru que tu ne me le demanderais jamais. »

Mon côté sadique refait surface.

« Tu es maquillé ? »

« Non. »

« Tu es magnifique Duo. »

« Et toi, tu es le fantasme qui hante toutes mes nuit. Sauf que tu es encore plus beau en vrai »

« Alors tu savais qui j'étais tout à l'heure ? »

« Oui. »

« Cela mérite un gage M.Maxwell. »

« De quel nature le gage ? »

« Je vais te rendre ivre de jouissance. »

« Gage accepté… Heero ? »

« Oui ? »

« Je parie que je t'ai plu en fille ? »

« Oui, mais plus encore en garçon. »

« J'avoue t'avoir aguiché un peu tu sais. »

Je lui donne une claque sur les fesses. Il pousse un petit cri de surprise et me sourit, le rouge aux joues. Son porte-jarretelles lui va à ravir mais c'est la dernière fois qu'il porte cela. Sa culotte en dentelles noires n'est plus qu'un souvenir, et après une deuxième claque sur les fesses qui le fait gémir de plaisir, je l'allonge sur le lit.

Je vais lui apprendre à m'aguicher et à me faire douter de mes tendances sexuelles. Il a l'air d'aimer la soumission, cela tombe bien car moi, j'aime par-dessus tout dominer et plus encore lorsqu'il s'agit de donner un gage.

Je fais le pari que nous allons nous faire entendre jusqu'à la salle de réception. Au moins, ils sauront que je ne suis pas parti sans dire au revoir.

Tout bien considéré, cette soirée était plutôt bien…

J'ai trouvé le plus beau joyaux qui s'y trouvais et je n'ai pas l'intention de le laisser filer.

_**Fini…**_

XV  
Bon, vous avez tous compris, c'est Heero pour une fois qui est aux commandes du petit OS. _(et pas que de l'OS d'ailleurs … Hlo_) … HENTAI ! … Cat  
Je n'avais encore jamais mis Heero en avant. C'est chose faite. _(continue, c'est génial Hlo)_ … Déjà prévu ! … Cat  
A plus et Bisou.

♣ **_Catirella _**♣

**Moins chaud lorsque je l'ai écrit.  
Allez, une petite Review … ↓↓↓**


End file.
